Chatroom: Cullen Style
by mrs-I-love-EdwardCullen
Summary: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett have trouble keeping a secret from Bella on an IM conversation, and Edward isn't very happy with them. Turns into a bunch of IM conversations, some notes, and various other things. -Alice
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys (guys referring to girls and boys :D) this is my first fanfiction!! It is an IM conversation between the Cullens (except Carlisle and Esme). The screen names shouldn't be hard to figure out (**_**Bell**_**OfTheBall = Bella). Caution: this takes place after Breaking Dawn!!! Also, there is no owning going on here for Twilight, Devil Wears Prada, or anything screen names are based off of (Eminator = Terminator, etc.) Enjoy!!! This is Alice writing by the way, not Rosalie (we share an account)!!**_

BellOfTheBall: Hey Alice!

AliceWearsPrada: Hey Bella!

BellOfTheBall: What's with the new screen name?

AliceWearsPrada: I just watched _Devil Wears Prada_ again – LOVING IT!!!

BellOfTheBall: lol!!

BellOfTheBall: How's Jasper?

BiteMarks_R_Us: I'm good.

AliceWearsPrada: No offence Jazzy, but are you competing for most ridiculous screen name?

BiteMarks_R_Us: I thought it was a good screen name – it represents the first years of my vampire life. *pouts* You don't like it?

AliceWearsPrada: It's nice…

BellOfTheBall: Do you know where Edward is? He just kind of disappeared.

BiteMarks_R_Us: Umm…he…well…Alice? Why don't you tell Bella?

AliceWearsPrada: He…well…hold on. *shouts "EMMETT!!! LOG ON!"*

Eminator: Yo.

AliceWearsPrada: Tell Bella where Edward is.

_**Eminator logged off – they will receive your Instant Messages when they log back on.**_

MissAmerica: Emmett is such a wimp. Why did he just run into our room and hide under the covers? *Reads first part of IM conversation* Oh. Never mind. You know what? I think I better go comfort Emmett.

_**MissAmerica logged off – they will receive your Instant Messages when they log back on.**_

BellOfTheBall: What are you guys hiding from me?

AliceWearsPrada: nothing. What would give you that idea?

BellOfTheBall: Come on. It's obvious.

YouAreMyLifeNow: Nice job keeping a secret, guys. Thanks.

BellOfTheBall: Edward!!! Where were you???

YouAreMyLifeNow: Putting finishing touches on your anniversary present!

BellOfTheBall: What anniversary?

YouAreMyLifeNow: You moving to Forks. It has changed my life, so I want to celebrate it. I love you Bella.

_**AliceWearsPrada logged off – they will receive your Instant Messages when they log back on.**_

_**BiteMarks_R_Us logged off – they will receive your Instant Messages when they log back on.**_

BellOfTheBall: Edward! You shouldn't have. But I love you too.

YouAreMyLifeNow: Meet me in front of our cottage in ten minutes. Can't wait!

_**YouAreMyLifeNow logged off – they will receive your Instant Messages when they log back on.**_

_**A/N: Now would be a great time to click that little review button!!! Yay! I really want to know what you thought of it!! Should it be a series or a one-shot? I really need your honest feedback!! Thanks!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: You guys rock!! Thanks for all your feedback, it really was great!! I'm glad you like my screen names!! For anyone who was confused (this is directed to you clare) – Jasper's is BiteMarks_R_Us because when he was with all the young vampires they bit him a lot, and now he has a lot of scars. Special thanks to emmetsmyfav and gina.n.b., the first ones to review me! All of your reviews meant a lot to me – keep reading!! Oh yea, no ownage going on. For the same things as last time and more :) - the British show Doctor Who isn't mine, (and Robert Pattinson isn't mine either, but that's not really related…).**_

AliceWearsPrada: Bella- did you like Edwards prezzie??

BellOfTheBall: His prezzie??

AliceWearsPrada: The present he gave you!

BellOfTheBall: Oh! Yea… *blushes* You saw that?

AliceWearsPrada: Yup, I saw it! *giggles* Don't be embaressed – I'm your sister!!

BellOfTheBall: Well…

DoctorWho: Alice, why are you antagonizing poor Bella! You are embarrassing her! I thought I raised you better than that!

AliceWearsPrada: Sorry Carlisle, but Bella shouldn't be embarrassed by Edward's present!

DoctorWho: You know Bella, Alice has a point.

AliceWearsPrada: Thank you!

BellOfTheBall: You know what he got me too?! *would blush if vampires could*

DoctorWho: Edward told me.

YouAreMyLifeNow: Give me a moment with Bella please.

_**AliceWearsPrada logged off **_

_**DoctorWho logged off**_

YouAreMyLifeNow: Emmett, I know you are on too!

YouAreMyLifeNow: I'm serious Emmett.

YouAreMyLifeNow: **EMMETT!!**

Eminator: Calm down dude.

_**Eminator logged off**_

YouAreMyLifeNow: Bella – didn't you like my gift?

BellOfTheBall: Yes…but that doesn't mean it wasn't private!

YouAreMyLifeNow: Bella…

YouAreMyLifeNow: Bella?

YouAreMyLifeNow: Where are you Bella?

YouAreMyLifeNow: Alright, a monologue then. Bella, the gift I gave you wasn't even supposed to be embarrassing. It was just a gift! Please explain to me why you are embarrassed!

YouAreMyLifeNow: BELLA!!

AliceWearsPrada: Edward! Bella's hurt! Kitchen - now!! RUN!!

_**A/N: In my next one, I think I'm going to add things like journal entries, notes, etc. What do you think? Review please! Don't yell at me for not telling you what the gift is either – it's coming!! What do you think I should make the gift? I need suggestions! I have an idea, but I want yours too! Do you like the plot twist? The suspense is killing me!! One more thing: What should Esme's screen name be?**_


	3. Special

_**A/N: This story is in honor of Obama's inauguration!!! While I was sort of zoning-out as I wrote a reflection on Obama's inauguration for school I got an idea for an IM conversation. This is a "special" because it doesn't follow the plotline from earlier (please don't kill me). Some people gave me good ideas for Esme's screen name, but I also want to hear your theories about Bella getting hurt! I won't laugh (unless the theories are funny :D)! Review, review, review!!!**_

_**P.S. No owning! Has that message gotten across yet? Would you like me to sing it for you? Too bad! Oh yea, the two new screen names are Jacob's and Esme's! Hope you like it!! **_

_**P.P.S. Check out the poll I have on my profile! Also, if you haven't heard Obama's speech you might want to check it out!!**_

ShaggyDog: Did you see the Obaminator's speech?

MissAmerica: What's that smell? It must be wet dog.

ShaggyDog: What do ya call a blonde that smells bad?

ShaggyDog: Give up?

ShaggyDog: The answer is… Rosalie!!

ShaggyDog: What's up bloodsucker? Lost in thought? The only reason people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory!

ShaggyDog: Rosalie?

_**ShaggyDog logged off **_

Eminator: I'm glad he's gone. Good plan Rose! *taps knuckles with Rosalie*

MissAmerica: Thanks Emmett.

DoctorWho: Did you kids see Obama's speech?

AliceWearsPrada: Yes, and I was offended by it!

YouAreMyLifeNow: How were you offended?

AliceWearsPrada: When he was talking about heritage, religions, and culture I don't think he included vampirism in that! *pouts*

YouAreMyLifeNow: He probably doesn't even believe in vampires – it's not his falt.

Emmett_Rox: Break it up, break it up.

DoctorWho: Um, honey, I mean no offence by this, but what's with your screen name?

Emmett_Rox: Emmett made it for me, and I don't know how to change it.

BiteMarks_R_Us: I could help you with it if you want.

Emmett_Rox: Thanks, but it's OK, I don't IM that much anyway, as you know. I prefer to talk with people in person.

BellOfTheBall: Anyway, I really liked the quote "Starting today, we must pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off, and begin again the work of remaking America."

MissAmerica: I can't follow Obama's advice, I never have ANY dust on me!

YouAreMyLifeNow: *Rolls eyes* Did you even watch the speech?

MissAmerica: No, I was too busy shopping! Who cares anyway? It's just another stop on the path America is taking to nowhere.

BiteMarks_R_Us: If you can live forever (and you don't take stops on the path) what do you live for?

MissAmerica: Renesmee, she's our future.

MissAmerica: And Emmett too, of course.

Eminator: Aww! Love you too baby!

YouAreMyLifeNow: Keep your thoughts to yourself Emmett, I don't need pictures like that of my sister in my head.

DoctorWho: You know, experiences like Obama's speech can really have an effect on you!

Eminator: Yeah, yeah. We know. You remember when Samuel Adams spoke.

MissAmerica: He had a very powerful voice. Blah, blah, blah.

YouAreMyLifeNow: He's so old he probably heard Darius III speak.

Eminator: cough-SeniorCitizen-cough

BellOfTheBall: Um…who was Darius III?

Emmett_Rox: He was King of Persia. He ruled from 336 to 330 B.C.

YouAreMyLifeNow: Carlisle didn't actually hear him speak.

BellOfTheBall: OK, thanks.

_**A/N: Was that good? I don't know – I hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Please review!! You guys have been amazing so far, but keep reviewing!!!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This time I decided to have the Cullens and Jacob writing notes to each other. This is a key to who is saying what:**_

**Jacob**

Edward

_Alice_

**Is she going to be alright?**

I think so.

**What happened?**

What's with all the questions?

**C'mon! Please! I need to know!**

Alright, fine. You know how vampires burn?

**Yeah…**

Well, Bella put her hand in the fire by accident

**How do you put your hand in the fire by **_**accident**_**??**

Please don't grab the paper away from me anymore. Bella was cooking for you, because you were coming over later, and IMing me at the same time. We have a stove with open flame. She wasn't paying attention, and she was laughing at something Alice had said. She put her hand down absentmindedly and…well you know the rest.

**Yeah, I guess I do. Hey, why does fire harm you?**

_Hello Jacob!_

**Hey Alice, where did Edward run off to?**

_Bella is awake now._

**Why wasn't he with her while she was sleeping? Isn't that what he does? Isn't he creepy-watch-her-while-she's-sleeping-stalker-guy?**

_I just think of him as loving. _

**I'm going to go see Bella.**

_I would give them a few moments before you barge in._

**Why?**

_I think you know the reason why. You need to start thinking before you ask questions, Jacob._

**Yeah, sure, whatever.**

_Remind me why we are writing notes again?_

**I'm going on voice rest.**

_Voice rest?_

**You know, voice rest? Before a performance of a musical people sometimes go on voice rest so their voices are better.**

_I know what voice rest is, I just don't get two things._

_Why you need to go on voice rest._

_Why you don't just write the notes and I talk?_

**Here are my two answers:**

**I happen to be in a musical.**

**It's funner if two people do it.**

_I have two more questions: _

_What musical are you in?_

_Funner is not a word._

**The second one isn't a question.**

_That doesn't matter – answer my first question._

**My school happens to have a play that I joined this year.**

_No comment._

**I am offended. You don't even know if I'm a good actor and you are just judging me.**

_And, once again, I shall make no comment._

**Why do you keep writing that?**

_My mom taught me that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all._

_**A/N: Did you like it, or would you prefer I stuck with IM? I need your feedback or I have nothing to work with! Constructive criticism people!!! If you don't tell me what I did wrong than I will just continue to write bad stories over and over again! That would be a disaster! So, for the good of everyone who happens upon one of my stories, review!!!! **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hi! Just so you know I got 7 reviews. 7!!! I'm sorry, but that's pitiful. You guys are awesomer (I know it's not a word) than that!! Well, anyway, if you did review – thank you. Most of you said that IM was better, but that notes were good to. Thank you for your honest feedback! This time I want to try journal entries and regular stories (I am in a "new thing" mood, so I am trying new things!! Yayyy me!!!), so before I go back to IMs I will try this. Tell me if you like this though. If you do then I might write more journal entries/regular stories. OK, I have just resolved to not publish again until I get at least 8 more reviews, so my total will be 40. Awesome! C'mon people – review!! **_

_**And just a shout out to my awesome friends: thanks for supporting me and my writing! Yayyy you!! To 'Bella': the story you are writing right now is really good – keep writing. To 'Rosalie' (not the one I am sharing an account with): Though sometimes you're a little quirky (in a…interesting way), that ring you are making is really cool, and quirky is part of you. I wouldn't trade it out for anything. To 'Esme': I'm going to kill you (metaphorically) for what you did in front of cough-Jasper-cough, and other than that – you rock. To 'Ecila': Though to everyone you appear nice and quiet, you are actually evil and loud (in a good way). You rock too. To 'Rosalie' (the one I AM sharing an account with): As you know, you rock too. You are awesome at writing, and I really love sharing an account with you. To anyone reading this: you should really check out some of her stories (they are great), and I recommend especially "Jessie Meets Nessie". To 'Maroon Doe': Although you don't like Twilight, you are a special friend and I won't forget you. To 'Jane': You are evil. You know you are evil, I know you are evil, and everyone else knows you are evil. That is why your nickname is Jane – the evil one. You probably will never read this story, but that's OK. Oh, and by the way, you are evil in a good way, so it's OK. To all my other friends: You know I love you too!**_

_**Sorry, that was long. I am just feeling very loving right now. Let's get back to the story. This is Bella writing by the way, or should I say thinking? This diary is in her head. I know, it's a little nutty, but if I'm being honest, Bella is a little nutty. Oh, and by the way: werewolves are NOT werewolves. In the fourth book they talk about it and how the werewolves are actually 'shape shifters'. Basically nobody calls them shape shifters because that scene slips from their head, but for some reason it stuck in my head. Anyway, shape shifters – not werewolves! **_

_BPOV_

Dear Mental Diary,

Even though you are only in my head, don't think you are any less important than any other diary. I feel really bad about hurting myself. Now Edward got himself all worked up, and feeling bad. When he was talking to Carlisle he said "If only I hadn't been IMing her, she could have focused on cooking and not burned herself." Ha!! Like I could focus on anything without him around! I would constantly be worrying as to where he was. Speaking of that, where is he? Oh, right. He went to get Renesmee from Jacob's house (Billy was watching her) and bring her here. I can't wait until they get back! It might take a little while though, because he is explaining to her what happened to her clumsy mother. Only I can turn into a vampire and still be clumsy. I'm not tripping over myself anymore, but at heart I'm still a spaz.

Jacob had offered to pick up Renesmee and bring her here, but Edward just growled at him and left. Edward is starting to except that Jacob is going to marry Renesmee one day, but he still doesn't like it so much. Oh, Edward. I love him, but he can be a bit overprotective. Here he comes now!

Love,

Bella

_EPOV_

"Hey Mr. Black, may I see Renesmee?" I was at Billy's house to pick up Renesmee and bring her home. Bella would be at the hospital, but now she's a vampire so she can't exactly go to the hospital. Good thing Carlisle's a doctor.

"Uh, sure," Billy wheeled around, and rolled into his house, leaving me on the doorstep. It was obvious that, although the others were fine, Billy still was grumpy about the treaty change and none of us were allowed in his house. He made an exception to this rule for Renesmee because Jacob was imprinted with her. Ugh, Jacob. He really bugs me. I mean, he wants to _marry_ Renesmee, or if he doesn't now, he will soon.

I couldn't wait anymore (Bella says I have a trouble with patience), so I ignored Billy's wishes and stepped into his house. It was very…smelly. It stunk horribly of werewolves or, as we now know, shape shifters. Billy came back into the front room and his thoughts were along the lines of _ugh, stinkin' vampires,_ but I wasn't really paying attention because I was more interested in the beautiful creature that stood next to him, holding his hand.

"Daddy!" the creature, named Renesmee, smiled up at me. She nearly brought tears to my eyes. How could I ever have gotten this lucky?

"Hey, baby. Let's go home. Mommy's hurt, and we need to go see her."

"She's hurt?" her beautiful, shinning face suddenly filled with despair.

"Not badly," how could I ever live being the cause of her despair? I quickly tried to make her smile, "she was being clumsy. She's waiting for you though. Let's go outside and I'll explain what happened."

"OK," she said," bye, bye Billy!" He nodded to her and shut the door slowly as we exited.

_**A/N: Good, bad, OK??? I NEED TO KNOW!!! Help me!!! Remember – 8 reviews or you shall be deprived of me!! How horrible! I know, I know, it's wrong to ask you to review by setting a number, but people – I'm desperate! Also I'm sorry. You guys come expecting IMs, and I haven't been giving you that. I'm sorry.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Wow. I owe you guys big time. You are amazing! Thanks so much for your awesome reviews!!! Oh, and by the way – Jacob is the one in the musical, in case you didn't know! :-) Why? 'Cause it's funny – or, I think it is. OK, so now it's time for a shout out to my awesome fans (you guys!!). I wouldn't have gotten this far in the story if it wasn't for you. From blowing off tests and thinking of ideas for my stories instead to dedicatedly reading my stories as soon as I post them you guys have been with me every step of the way (I know it hasn't been very long, but still…). I just wanted to thank you!! Keep reading! Also, I think I'm going to post a whole new story that you might want to check out. It's going to be a little different, and it might not be good, but I'll do my best. Just keep an eye on my profile for the new story!**_

YouAreMyLifeNow: I AM GOING TO _**KILL YOU!!!**_

Eminator: Yo dude – calm it down. It was just a joke!

YouAreMyLifeNow: A joke that hurt Bella!

Eminator: A little teasing does no harm.

YouAreMyLifeNow: No harm? **No harm?****She is…you don't…SHE IS VERY SENSATIVE!!**

Eminator: Dude. Calm. Don't blow up, OK? It was just a joke.

YouAreMyLifeNow: She took it literally. **DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS??!!!!**

Eminator: Oh. **OH! Oh no! **Man, I didn't mean to – I swear. If I had known…man, I know what she means to you. I wouldn't do that to you! I love her like a sister! She _is_ a sister to me. I wouldn't do that to _her. _

YouAreMyLifeNow: **NOW YOU GET IT. ****YOU COULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT EARLIER – BEFORE SHE LEFT.**

Eminator: Surly she wouldn't have LEFT. I mean, she knows how much she means to you.

YouAreMyLifeNow: This is like cliff diving all over again.

Eminator: Cliff diving?

YouAreMyLifeNow: When I thought she had died – remember?

Eminator: How could I ever forget that? You nearly killed yourself!

YouAreMyLifeNow: and now she is going to kill herself…

Eminator: What are you saying?

YouAreMyLifeNow: What am I saying? Bella is committing suicide and I am just sitting here!

_**YouAreMyLifeNow has logged off.**_

BiteMarks_R_Us: Why did Alice and Edward just run out feeling stressed/depressed/worried?

Eminator: I joked with Bella about Edward not loving her. She took it literally. Just read the conversation above. Could you get Carlisle for me? I have a question.

DoctorWho: Jasper said you wanted to talk to me?

Eminator: Can vampires go into shock?

_**A/N: I know it was short, but it was pretty cliffy, huh? I know – you are just dying to read more!!! Was it good? I don't know. HELP ME!!**_


End file.
